


All Magick Comes With a Price

by Nareliel



Series: No Remedy [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU/Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Nightsister Magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Anakin wasn’t sure what had happened, but he felt it the moment everything shifted.  All at once, the battle raging in Obi-Wan was over as a blanket of darkness shrouded the Jedi Master.  He saw his friend’s eyes fly open, and then the man was rising to his feet.  It was only when his gaze calmly moved about his surroundings that Anakin got a good look at Kenobi’s face.  His expression was filled with icy rage - something Anakin had never seen before.  And his eyes….  Usually blue, the irises were a fiery red-rimmed yellow with a fine line of Dathomir green edging his pupils.Behind him, Ahsoka voiced what Anakin was thinking, “I have a bad feeling about this.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: No Remedy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613035
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	1. Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different from all the others in this series. It is definitely AU but not as totally canon divergent as it could be. The background for this story follows the canon up until Darth Maul and Savage Opress are found by Pre Vizsla. Here the narrative changes. Former Prime Minister Almec has escaped prison and joined with Death Watch (mainly because he had nowhere else to go). To prove his loyalty, Vizsla had Almec kidnap Satine. With the Duchess of Mandalore already in his grasp, Maul plots to turn Obi-Wan to the Dark Side with a little help from Mother Talzin and some Nightsister magick.

Savage Opress watched as Maul loaded the green glowing orb into the dispersal mechanism. No larger than a brula seed, it fit snugly into the modified detonator. He looked between the device and Maul with a frown.

"Are you sure about this brother?" Perhaps it was foolish to ask, but the plan seemed risky.

"You doubt Mother Talzin's abilities?" 

"No, but…"

"All will go according to plan," Maul assured him. "We will use Kenobi's duchess as bait to draw him out. When he arrives, he'll be subjected to the potion and turn."

"What if Skywalker and his Togruta whelp come along?"

His brother gave a dark laugh. "All the better. Do not forget in our skirmish above Raydonia how Kenobi was unbalanced by the darkness when he gave in to his anger. Imagine what he will do when the Dark Side fully claims him."

"He might turn on the Mandalorians instead."

"Let him. Vizsla and Almec are only means to an end." Darth Maul assured Savage. “Skywalker will be forced to fight him. When the bloodlust takes Kenobi, he will attack them all - his friend, the padawan, and even the duchess. He will wake from the potion to find he has been the instrument of their destruction, and no amount of meditation will be able to save him.”

“You expect him to beat their Chosen One?”

“Even if he does not, we still win. Kenobi will be dead by his own student’s hand,” Maul replied. “Skywalker will be shaken to his core, off-balance, and easier to defeat.”

“You assume Kenobi will attack Skywalker,” Savage commented, drawing a dark smile from his brother.

“Oh, he will.” Maul activated a holo of the area where he planned to spring his trap. “You will be my hidden weapon.” He pointed to a grove of trees that bordered the clearing as he explained. “You will watch from here. If Skywalker does not provoke Kenobi to anger, then you will attack from behind and kill the duchess. I will fuel Kenobi’s rage by blaming Skywalker’s negligence for her death. The Dark Side will do the rest. Kenobi will go for Skywalker, and you will engage the Togruta.”

“Dividing Skywalker’s focus,” Savage supplied, beginning to see the merits of his brother’s plan. It would give Kenobi a chance to defeat his former pupil and fulfill Maul’s lust for revenge. And, even if the Chosen One proved too powerful, his divided attention between his master and his padawan would allow Maul a chance to strike at the Jedi himself. Either way, with the loss of Kenobi or Skywalker, the Jedi Order would be dealt a serious blow. Savage felt a surge of wicked glee course through his system as he met his brother’s malicious grin with one of his own.

A light began to blink on the comm built into his vambrace, and Maul glanced down at it before his mouth stretched even further into a homicidal smile. “It is time.” 

>>[]<< >>[]<< >>[]<<

“Be on guard, Anakin,” Obi-Wan ordered as they stepped into the clearing. “This is likely a trap.”

“Death Watch kidnapped the duchess and has demanded a face-to-face meeting,” Anakin dryly replied. “Of course it’s a trap.” Were his eyes not riveted on the figures before them, Anakin was certain Obi-Wan would have shot him a scathing look. 

Up ahead, Pre Vizsla and Almec stood waiting with Satine. Anakin was thankful the duchess looked relatively unharmed. He could already feel the varying emotions rolling off of Obi-Wan at the sight of her bound wrists with Almec’s right hand tightly curled about her arm and his blaster aimed at her temple. He could not blame his friend, knowing full well how he would respond should it be Padmé in Satine’s place, but actually sensing Obi-Wan’s reaction was a bit surprising given the Jedi Master usually guarded his feelings against detection. And then, as though perceiving Ankain’s thoughts, the curtain fell, and he could read nothing from Obi-Wan but the man’s usual stoic Jedi calm.

Anakin smothered his own irritation and activated his comm. “You in position, Ahsoka?”

“Yes, Master,” her voice whispered through the link. “Just waiting for the signal.” Obi-Wan gave a nod and the two Jedi advanced toward the three Mandalorians. Each had their lightsabers in hand, but neither ignited their blades for, though Vizsla held the Darksaber, he had yet to activate it.

“That’s far enough,” the governor - Or was it former governor now? - of Concordia commanded. 

“We’ve come for the duchess,” Obi-Wan calmly stated. “You will return her unharmed.”

“I will do what I must for Mandalore,” Vizsla replied. “Now, General Kenobi, toss aside your lightsaber so that we might negotiate.” Anakin’s gaze narrowed. Death Watch wasn’t known for making bargains. He didn’t like it, and one glance at Obi-Wan told him the Jedi Master was just as suspicious of Vizsla’s intentions.

“Perhaps the prime minister should lower his weapon as a sign of good faith,” Kenobi suggested. “And I will do the same.” Almec’s grip on Satine tightened as he pressed the muzzle of his blaster in against her skin.

“Perhaps  _ The Negotiator _ ,” Pre Vizsla spat in return, “should do as he is told if he wishes his duchess unharmed.” Anakin tightened his grip on his own weapon while Obi-Wan stood as unreadable as ever. 

_ Patience, Anakin. _ Obi-Wan cautioned through the Force. Then,  _ Tell Ahsoka to be ready. _ Anakin relayed the message through his bond with his padawan and prepared himself for action. He watched Obi-Wan hold the handle of his lightsaber out in front of him in a non-threatening manner before bending down to lay it on the ground. The crouched position allowed him to conceal the motions of his free hand, the fingers of which were stretched out into the Force. 

Then several things happened at once. Obi-Wan gave a jerk of his fingers and the blaster in Almec’s hand flew free of the prime minister’s grasp. Startled, the man loosened his hold on Satine, who stomped her heel down onto his foot and yanked herself free just as Ahsoka somersaulted out of the treetop where she’d held her position. Anakin used the Force to shove Vizsla off his feet, giving his padawan the perfect opening to cut Satine’s bonds with her lightsaber. Obi-Wan rose from his crouch and gathered the Force, preparing to knock back any attack Vizsla and Almec might attempt, as the duchess and Ahsoka dashed across the clearing to join the two Jedi.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as they ran past him, somewhat surprised everything had gone so smoothly. A second later there was an explosion, and Anakin whipped his gaze toward the sound only to see a mass of green smoke erupting beneath Obi-Wan’s feet. They all gaped as the cloud hissed and moaned - the sound unmistakably wrought of Nightsister magick. It vibrated with a life all its own as it slithered up around the Jedi Master. A sudden rush of darkness engulfed the clearing, its stench almost suffocating, as Darth Maul appeared cackling with demonic laughter.

“Mother Talzin sends her regards,” the Zabrak crowed. Then his spiteful gaze locking on Anakin’s mentor, “Welcome, Kenobi, to the Dark Side!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the part in the summary wasn't even in this chapter. I know, that was evil of me. However, it will show up in Chapter 2. Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think!


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potion Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters cooked up for Darth Maul overtakes Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Mother Talzin has every reason to hate the Sith and would not adhere to their code. However, I feel she hates the Jedi just as much and would relish the irony of using the Sith Code in her potion/spell to turn one to the Dark Side.

Maul’s feral laugh rent the air as the green mist flooded over Obi-Wan and Anakin attempted reaching out with the Force to pull him free, but it was as if he had hit an invisible barrier he could not penetrate. Obi-Wan went down on his hands and knees, his eyes clenched shut as his fingers clawed into the ground. Anakin could feel the Jedi Master’s battle within as the Dark Side scraped its way into his mind, his usual defenses weakened by whatever potion the Nightsisters had conjured for Darth Maul. Ahsoka could feel it too, for she had maneuvered herself into a defensive position between the knight and the duchess they had come to rescue. Over near Maul, Pre Vizsla had regained his footing and stood by Almec, the two watching with looks of uncertainty passing between them.

Oblivious to those around him, Obi-Wan felt the cold caress of darkness against his soul, its tendrils snaking about his consciousness as the green mist curled about his body. The chanting of the Nightsisters echoed through his head and bombarded the defenses he kept erected against the Dark Side while Mother Talzin's voice droned in his ear.

_Peace is a lie; there is only passion._ Obi-Wan knew of the Sith Code, but its words had never affected him like this. Each growled word of the clan mother became a battering ram beating against the wall of his mental shielding, and Obi-Wan could feel the fortification tremble beneath each strike. _Through passion, you gain strength._ A crack formed in his defenses, allowing a rush of anger to assail him at the sound of Maul’s maniacal laughter. He fought it, seeking peace but finding only rage. _Through strength, you gain power._ Satine...he must remember Satine. She was here. And Anakin. And Ahsoka. The three he cared about most could not be subject to - another jolt of fury tore through him - to whatever was happening to him. Unrelenting, the demonic voice continued. _Through power, you gain victory._ No. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back the waves of rage pummeling against his soul.

"Anakin!" He called to his friend, seeking his last remnant of hope.

“I'm here Obi-Wan,” Anakin kept his voice calm as he watched his mentor struggle. His name had been no more than a hiss through Kenobi’s clenched teeth as the Jedi fought the Nightsister magick. 

“You must...” Anakin could tell it was difficult for Obi-Wan to get the words out as he struggled against the effects of the potion. “Protect them!” There was no question of who he meant. Obi-Wan was charging Anakin to keep Ahsoka and Satine safe. Safe from him. And, for the first time in a very long time, Anakin felt uncertainty creep up his spine.

What little control Obi-Wan had was slipping away. A part of him knew this wasn't natural. There was no choice, no giving over to the cold that always beckoned at the edge of every dilemma. This was an outright assault of the Dark Side. And there seemed nothing he could do about it. He was fighting this with everything he had, yet the cold clawing its way into his mind and soul hissed that it was pointless to resist. 

_Through victory, your chains are broken._ Something snapped within Obi-Wan. Then, suddenly, the darkness came rushing in as Mother Talzin’s voice faded with one last declaration. _The Force shall set you free._ The icy burn of the Dark Side enfolded him, wiping away all inhibitions and whispering promises of freedom. Rules did not exist. There was no right, no wrong. There was only power. Power to do what he wanted. Power to protect those he loved. Power to end his enemies. So. Much. Power.

Anakin wasn’t sure what had happened, but he felt it the moment everything shifted. All at once, the battle raging in Obi-Wan was over as a blanket of darkness shrouded the Jedi Master. He saw his friend’s eyes fly open, and then the man was rising to his feet. It was only when his gaze calmly moved about his surroundings that Anakin got a good look at Kenobi’s face. His expression was filled with icy rage - something Anakin had never seen before. And his eyes…. Usually blue, the irises were a fiery red-rimmed yellow with a fine line of Dathomir green edging his pupils. 

Behind him, Ahsoka voiced what Anakin was thinking, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not exactly positive how Dathomir Nightsister magick works. However, given Savage's transformation in _Monster_ and Obi-Wan's reference to Maul not having a choice in _The Lawless_ , I am making the stretch that if exposed to a particular spell, it could theoretically turn a Force-sensitive to the Dark Side against his will. As stated at the beginning of this story, this one is definitely AU. Therefore, if this plotline falls far outside the believable realm of Star Wars ideology...well, it's not supposed to be canon-compliant in the first place. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will add more soon.


	3. Violence Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan does the unexpected, and Anakin isn't sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this and the next chapter sooner, but this week has been nuts. Hope you are all healthy and well.

Over the years, since Obi-Wan had become his master, Anakin had feared many things - disappointing the man, failing to become a Jedi, losing the father-figure-turned-brother to the war, being cast from the Order - but he had never been afraid of his master. That calculating gaze swept over him, and Anakin felt a frigid chill brush his soul. For the first time in his life, Anakin feared Obi-Wan Kenobi. The realization was so unsettling that he wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

Without warning, Obi-Wan turned to Vizsla and raised his hand, the palm extended toward the sky. The leader of Death Watch rose into the air with a startled cry. Kenobi’s voice was frigid as he sneered at the man. “Pre Vizsla, Governor of Concordia and Commander of Death Watch, you would crush the life from Satine and watch her legacy fall. Allow me to return the favor.” The fingers of his raised hand closed into a tight fist, and Vizsla screamed. They all watched in horror as his body drew in on itself, imploding as it was crushed from within by the Force. Almec looked shaken while the duchess gave a shocked cry and Ahsoka issued an appalled gasp. Even Maul’s deranged laughter had come to a stop, though an evil smile still stained his lips, as the Zabrak watched his nemesis closely. Obi-Wan lowered his hand and what remained of Vizsla fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Anakin had only ever seen a Force Crush used on droids, never a living creature. It was gruesome and an image he would never forget. The fact that Obi-Wan had so coldly killed a man in such a horrendous manner meant that they were all in very serious trouble.  _ Anakin! You must protect them! _ His master’s plea echoed through his entire being, and Anakin positioned himself so that he stood a barrier between his friend and the two who needed his protection the most. Obi-Wan had known...known that he couldn’t stop the darkness...known how dangerous he could be without limitations. The thought that Obi-Wan, the Negotiator, could harbor such darkness was unsettling and Anakin found himself struck with a newfound respect for the control Master Kenobi always maintained. 

“Was this part of your plan?” Almec demanded of Maul, but the former prime minister shouldn’t have spoken. For, he drew Kenobi’s fiery gaze.

“You, Prime Minister,” Obi-Wan snarled as he reached for the man in the Force, dragging Almec across the ground and directly into his grasp where his fingers curled about the struggling man’s throat. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out what you did to her?” Anakin frowned, uncertain of what his master was talking about. Almec, however, had grown a sickly shade of white.

Behind him, Ahsoka murmured, “Oh no.” He spared a glance over his shoulder to see his padawan’s eyes filled with dread while Satine absently rubbed her own neck, clearly remembering something traumatic. 

“I saw the security hologram,” Obi-Wan growled. “You would  _ dare _ use a shock collar on your duchess!” 

_ Kriff! _ It must have happened when Ahsoka helped Satine uncover Almec’s black market trade network. Anakin had taken his padawan’s report at face value, but Obi-Wan had apparently dug deeper. Even worse, he’d had time for his anger over Almec’s actions to fester. Oh, Anakin had no doubt the Jedi Master had kept a tight rein on his emotions, telling himself that Almec was imprisoned and that justice had been served. Only, there had been a riot at the prison, allowing the former prime minister to slip out of custody. 

Unfortunately, for the Mandalorian, he had joined forces with Death Watch after his escape and kidnapped Satine to prove his loyalty. Had Almec encountered Kenobi at any other moment, the Jedi would have contented himself with arresting the former prime minister and returning him to a detention cell. But, now, Obi-Wan was in the thralls of the Dark Side and void of restraint. Given what had happened to Pre Vizsla, Anakin wasn’t sure his friend could be reasoned with. Deep down a voice whispered that it was a pity he would have to try.

“Obi-Wan…” He started, but Kenobi cut him off with a vicious, “Stay out of this Anakin!” He had never heard his master use that tone before - not even when he’d been offensive in his adolescence - and it brought him up short. He already held his own lightsaber, though the blade was not activated. Yet, Anakin felt a need to remove Obi-Wan’s discarded weapon from the equation and used the Force to draw it into his metal hand, holding it at the ready should Obi-Wan forget friend from foe and lash out at them.

“I...was…” Almec struggled to speak past the fingers curved about his throat. Obi-Wan tilted his head as he observed the floundering man, but he loosened his hold just enough to allow Almec to continue. “I was only trying to help my people. To save them.”

“Indeed.” The reply was cold and sent a chill down Anakin’s back. “Then take comfort, Prime Minister, for I only seek to save as well." Obi-Wan's fingers tightened again, causing Almec to struggle and sputter. "To save Satine from you."

Whatever happened next, Anakin knew it wouldn't be pretty. He cast a warning over his shoulder to Ahsoka, "Look away, Snips! You too, Duchess!" 

He angled his body, hoping to shield them from the sight of Obi-Wan smiling at Almec as though he would rip out the man's throat with his teeth. Then, suddenly, lightning was shooting out the fingertips curled about the struggling Mandalorian’s neck. There was a terrible noise - part gurgling gasp, part muffled whimper, and part animalistic scream - that issued from Almec as blue streaks of energy ravaged his skull. The sound abruptly ended, the man's body going limp, and Obi-Wan dropped the corpse at his feet. Anakin was still staring at the smoking head when movement in his peripheral vision drew his gaze to Darth Maul. The Zabrak had begun to slowly move away from the chaos he had wrought, but his attempted departure did not go unnoticed. 

"Leaving so soon, Maul?" There was no mistaking the challenge in Obi-Wan's voice. He reached toward Vizsla's body and used the Force to draw a black pommel into his hand. He ignited the Darksaber and went into a fighting stance. "Come. Enjoy the fruits of your creation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that the Force ability to shoot lightening from one's fingers does likely take practice. However - as my best friend so helpfully pointed out - it's Obi-Wan Kenobi. If anyone was going to be able to do it when overtaken by the Dark Side, he could. (Remember, he is the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith.) If it still doesn't work for you then I apologize. But, as stated earlier, this is an AU story. So, there are some grey areas when it comes to what is and isn't possible. Beyond that, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Paying the Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really don't go the way Darth Maul planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were not aware, I blatantly snatched the title **All Magick Comes With a Price** from _Once Upon a Time's_ Rumplestilskin, who is always telling his customers, "All magic comes with a price, dearie." Here, the same thing holds true for Maul. He got what he wanted: a dark Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, it costs more than he anticipated.

The Dathomirian male studied Obi-Wan with detached calm. "I've nothing to gain," Maul replied. "I have succeeded. And, now that you've tasted the darkness, there will be no going back."

"So, there is a way back," Anakin interjected, drawing Maul's gaze.

"Oh, yes,  _ Chosen One _ ," the Zabrak scoffed. “This is but a spell.” Anakin recognized the jibe for what it was, a way to remind Obi-Wan of his strong connection to the Force. Those given to the Dark Side were always seeking more power. Apparently, Maul planned for Obi-Wan to attack him and, given his master’s dark state of mind, Anakin reluctantly admitted it probably wouldn’t take much to goad Obi-Wan into action. "The effects will eventually fade, and Kenobi will have to choose. But not before he has done so much damage that the Dark Side will be his only comfort.” An evil grin spread across Darth Maul’s face as he delivered his proclamation, but it was quickly erased as Obi-Wan spun around and reached toward the nearby treeline. 

There was a thrashing sound as Savage Opress appeared, his limbs flailing as he sought a foothold or something to grab in hopes of stopping his forward momentum. Anakin was a bit surprised he hadn’t sensed the Zabrak. However, given the waves of darkness rolling off of his master, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he had been a bit preoccupied. The appearance of the other Dathomirian male led Anakin to ignite his own saber, even though Savage seemed helpless to fight Kenobi’s hold. With one quick move, Opress was hurled to the ground, landing on his stomach at Obi-Wan’s feet. Without compunction, the Jedi used the Darksaber to relieve the Zabrak of one of his horns. Opress roared in agony, and Kenobi placed his boot in the small of Savage’s back, pinning him to the ground as he writhed in pain. 

“Face me, Maul,” Obi-Wan ordered. “Or your brother will lose more than a horn.” Darth Maul hesitated, his gaze moving from Kenobi to Opress, as though the realization of what his spell had done was finally beginning to register. Using Nightsister magick to saturate the Jedi Knight with the Dark Side might have been strategically sound had the individual using the potion not been the one person in the galaxy Obi-Wan Kenobi truly wished to kill. The Dathomir spell had wiped away the restraint that always kept the Jedi from seeking vengeance. Now, he wanted blood. When Maul made no move to fight, Obi-Wan replied, “Very well.” With an abrupt slice of the Darksaber, Savage Opress was relieved of his head and Kenobi stepped away from the now lifeless body. Having faced the behemoth in battle before, Anakin was sure he was just as stunned as Maul to see the Zabrak’s head roll from his shoulders. The silence lasted for only a moment. As though merely decapitating a droid, Obi-Wan had walked away from the corpse but, now, he spun on his heel, weapon at the ready, and glared at Maul as he roared, “FIGHT ME!”

The challenge seemed to break Maul from his shocked stooper and the Zabrak ignited his red blade before charging toward Kenobi with a bloodthirsty howl. Anakin raised his own lightsaber while igniting the blade still held in his right hand and went into a battle stance, prepared to defend his padawan and the duchess should Darth Maul aim for them instead. He heard Ahsoka’s two blades activate as well, but neither of them moved to intervene as the enraged Zabrak bore down on the waiting Jedi Master. Anakin wasn’t sure what unnerved him more, the psychotic rage sweeping Maul’s face or the eager smile that Obi-Wan wore as his enemy approached. 

It was almost over as quickly as it began. Maul swung at Obi-Wan’s head. Kenobi dodged, using the Darksaber to cut through Maul’s cybernetic calves and send Maul to his knees. With a swing of his wrist, Obi-Wan turned the weapon and wrapped both hands about the pommel as he sent it straight down into the crown of the Zabrak’s skull. The tip of the black blade sprang out of Maul’s jaw before Kenobi jerked the saber handle down and vertically sliced the Zabrak’s head in two, his momentum sending the blade all the way down into Maul’s chest. Anakin had never seen anything like it - didn’t want to ever witness something so gruesome again - and he tightened his fingers about the lightsabers in his hands as Obi-Wan pulled the Darksaber from Maul and watched the Zabrak’s lifeless body fall to the ground.

Then, Obi-Wan turned toward Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will admit, I've never written much from Anakin's point of view. This story has given me a chance to do that, and I hope it sounds okay. More chapters to come soon.


	5. A Glimpse of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the violence, Satine finds a glimmer of hope that not all is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I can't get a good read on Obi-Wan. It's almost as if his mind is so overrun by the Dark Side that his thoughts are too chaotic to be shared. Thus, this chapter comes from Anakin's point of view, followed by Satine's.

For a moment, teacher and pupil studied one another. Obi-Wan’s eyes still shown with the fiery red and yellow of the Dark Side, and Anakin had never felt so uncertain of his mentor’s intentions. He tried reaching out with the Force, but Obi-Wan’s mind was surrounded by an impenetrable wall of darkness. He could not even sense what the man was feeling. He would have expected anger, given Kenobi had just slaughtered four enemies, yet all Anakin was met with was a cold emptiness. 

He was startled by the commanding tone of the duchess behind him. “All of you, lower your weapons!" 

“Duchess?” Anakin couldn’t help but question her, though he refused to take his gaze from Obi-Wan.

“You heard me, General Skywalker,” Satine replied. “Lower your weapons.” Then, in a softer tone, “You and your padawan have never tried to hurt me. He has no reason to attack you if he does not see you as a threat.”

Ahsoka chimed in with an uncertain, “Master?” She was waiting for his guidance. Anakin had to admit the duchess had a point. The four Obi-Wan had just mercilessly dispatched were all opponents who had attempted to assassinate or overthrow Kryze. 

“Please,” Satine prodded, this time her voice carrying all the way to Obi-Wan.

His gaze took on a dangerous glint as he stated, “The Duchess of Mandalore has given you a command Anakin. You would be wise to heed it.” His words were menacing. “For your sake and that of the padawan.” Anakin suddenly saw the wisdom in Satine’s council. It was disturbing enough to have Obi-Wan threaten him but to imply harming Ahsoka…

“Do it, Snips,” Anakin ordered as he deactivated the lightsabers he held. He heard Ahsoka comply and then released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when the black blade of the Darksaber faded back into its pommel. Then Obi-Wan was walking toward them, and Anakin wasn’t sure if he should stop his advance or move out of the man’s way.

“Stand aside, General,” Satine softly directed, as though she had read his thoughts. “All will be well.” Reluctantly Anakin did as he was told, motioning for Ahsoka to do the same. He had to admit that Duchess Satine was an incredibly strong woman to calmly stand and wait as Obi-Wan approached. He had just brutally killed four in the presence of the pacifist, yet she let him draw near.

Satine forced herself to remain placid, calling upon her diplomatic training to lock away any uncertainty, as Obi-Wan came ever closer. She held his gaze, though the yellow irises ringed by a fiery red with the fine line of green at the center were a stark contrast to the varying shades of blue she so loved. She refused to look beyond him at the carnage he had wrought, knowing that to dwell on the violence would not do any good. She could not truly hold this against him. It was the product of Maul’s evil spell and nothing more. So she pushed it aside, focusing on the man who had come to a stop before her instead. He held out the Darksaber in both hands as though proffering her a gift.

“This belongs to Mandalore’s leader,” he stated, “and not in the hands of a usurper.” She glanced down at the weapon and knew better than to refuse, no matter how much blood it had spilled. Satine took a steadying breath and thanked the Manda that her hand didn’t shake as she wrapped her fingers around the handle and pulled it to her chest, holding it against her heart like she would any other precious relic. 

“I am honored, Obi,” she gently responded. "Now, would you be so kind as to escort me to your ship?" She offered him her free hand, expecting him to pull her in along his side as always, but Obi-Wan caught her fingers and raised them to his lips, his gaze burning into hers in a way he had never so openly displayed before. Then, he was pulling her into his arms, and Satine found herself with one hand clutching the pommel of the Darksaber between them as a makeshift shield while her free palm pressed against his chest, gently holding him back as she softly said, “Ben.” That made him pause, and Satine quietly added, “They will see.”

“Let them. I care not.” Obi-Wan started to lean in once more. This time, Satine paused him again by raising her hand so that her fingers covered his mouth.

“But you will,” she calmly replied, reminding him that when this spell ended, things would be as they had been before. She saw a flicker of anger in his flaming eyes and felt his arms tighten possessively. Satine immediately sensed the danger but refused to show any apprehension. Instead, she brushed her fingertips along his lips and whispered, “Please, Obi, not here.” Blazing yellow bore into her, searching for a reason behind her hesitation. Undaunted, Satine allowed her love for him to pour into her own gaze because the last thing she wanted was to make Obi-Wan feel rejected. This had nothing to do with fear or reluctance. She saw it the moment he remembered her aversion to violence, for he glanced back at the carnage he had left in his wake.

“Of course,” he commented before meeting her eyes once more. “Forgive me.” The look he gave her wasn’t exactly repentant, but it had at least softened a bit from its former intensity. 

“You have vanquished my enemies,” Satine responded, her fingers caressing his bearded chin. “Your dedication to my well-being is to be commended, not admonished.” It was the most diplomatic reply she could give. Satine could not approve of the methods, but she also recognized that they had been a product of the darkness that had overtaken him. Nevermind that provoking him in his current state of mind would not only be foolhardy but exceedingly dangerous. When this spell lifted, he would have enough to plague his conscience. Satine was not about to let her criticism be added to the burdens he would bear. Instead, she softly implored, "Take me from this place."

He caught the wrist that still hovered near his chin and brushed a featherlight kiss to her fingertips. The move was so reminiscent of her Ben, that Satine couldn’t help but search his eyes for a sign that the spell was weakening. Obi-Wan gently murmured, “As you wish, Duchess.” And, that was when she saw it. The line of green that circled his pupils briefly flickered before turning a hue lighter. Then Obi-Wan was releasing her from his embrace and guiding her into position at his left side as he deposited her right hand safely in the crook of his arm. The action helped ease her worry. There was still hope this situation could be resolved without further bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this is taking on a "love conquers all" - including Dathomir Nightsister magick - kind of vibe. What can I say? I like fairytales. Life - along with Star Wars canon - is filled with enough sadness as it is. Then again, without the bitter one cannot fully appreciate the sweet. But, I digress. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, thanks for taking the time to read this story.


	6. Avoiding Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds himself thrust into the role of being "the cool-headed one" while Ahsoka is surprised to learn something new about Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did manage to post this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it.

Anakin expelled a relieved breath as Obi-Wan complied with Satine’s request. There had been a moment when he had fleetingly worried that Kryze might need his assistance in persuading the Jedi to release her. Anakin knew that to attempt doing so would have instantly thrust him into a duel with his former master. Given his abilities, Anakin knew he could hold his own against a dark Obi-Wan. But, he had no longing to be forced into such a situation. The atrocity of fighting a friend intent upon your destruction - for the darkness in Kenobi would demand no less - was deterrent enough. But, any battle between them that involved the Dark Side would put everyone in their vicinity at risk. Who knew what harm could come to Ahsoka and Satine in the wake of such a fight? 

_Anakin! You must protect them!_ Again Obi-Wan’s plea echoed across his thoughts, and Anakin resolved to quiet his own worries, releasing them to the Force. Though he must admit, he found the role reversal a bit unsettling. Usually, the Jedi Master was the calm presence to his more chaotic emotions. Anakin could not remember a time when he had felt so out of his element. A wave of confidence washed over him in the Force, and he glanced towards its source. Ahsoka met his gaze with a trust he wasn’t sure he deserved. _You’ve got this, Master._ He allowed a small grin of gratitude at his padawan’s encouragement before turning his attention back to Kenobi and Kryze.

Obi-Wan was scanning the perimeter, no doubt searching the Force as well, for any threats. Feeling Anakin’s gaze, he turned those burning eyes in his direction. Anakin would swear the bright green line of magick that circled Obi-Wan’s pupils had slightly dulled, but he could not be sure. At least the knight wasn’t assessing him as though he were a threat. For that, Anakin was thankful.

“Retrieve Savage’s lightsaber, Anakin,” the Jedi ordered, motioning to Opress with his right hand. Apparently reading his unspoken question, Obi-Wan explained, “We don’t know if they have any other allies, and we cannot chance leaving the weapon for our adversaries to find.” Well, _that_ sounded more like the Jedi Anakin knew. The small flicker of relief wavered, however, as Kenobi added, “I will need a lightsaber.” He reached out with the Force and Maul’s fallen weapon deactivated before flying into Obi-Wan’s waiting palm. “Righteous blue does not fit my mood,” he remarked while studying the hilt of his nemesis’s blade.

Refusing to dwell on the bloodlust that still lingered in the man’s gaze, Anakin gave a nod and hooked Obi-Wan’s saber to his belt alongside his own before moving to Savage’s lifeless body. Unlike Maul’s lightsaber, Opress’s weapon had never been drawn. Anakin used the Force to lift the massive body and roll the headless corpse to the side. He detached Savage’s lightsaber from his belt and was surprised when the long hilt flew from his grasp. He watched it slide into Obi-Wan’s hand. Maul’s pommel had already been transferred to the man’s belt and he moved to attach the longer handle of Savage’s weapon to his opposite hip. 

Obi-Wan commented, “It’s for the best, Anakin. Red isn’t your color.” There was a note of challenge in his voice, but Anakin resisted the bait. Then, suddenly, the intensity of Kenobi’s yellow gaze softened as the duchess moved the palm resting at his elbow and slid it up to wrap around his forearm, wordlessly drawing herself in closer to his side and pulling his attention away from Anakin. 

“Perhaps we should head for the ship,” Ahsoka suggested, further dissipating any tension that hung in the air between her master and Master Kenobi. She couldn’t help but be struck by how Obi-Wan responded to Satine’s presence. She was accustomed to observing Anakin be set at ease by Padmé, but seeing Master Kenobi so affected by Duchess Kryze…. Ahsoka had always thought the Jedi Master too far removed from attachment to fall prey to such emotions. 

Now, she realized how wrong she had been. The violence she set aside, knowing too well that even she or Anakin could have been just as capable of the carnage had the Nightsister magick been used on them instead. But, love? Darth Maul’s spell had been made to inflict Master Kenobi with darkness and rage, catapulting him into the Dark Side without a chance of resistance and removing the rules of morality that made the man a Jedi. The potion had nothing to do with the feelings he so obviously had for Satine Kryze; it had only removed the inhibitions that kept Obi-Wan from displaying them. The realization raised questions that Ahsoka felt it best to ponder later.

“I agree.” Anakin’s words brought her attention back to the moment. “Scout ahead, Snips,” he ordered. “I’ll watch our backs, and Obi-Wan can keep guard over the duchess.” Ahsoka stifled the urge to raise a caustic eyebrow at that. As if either of them could have convinced the Jedi Knight to do anything else. Instead, she acknowledged her master’s command with a nod and moved into the lead. She heard the others fall in behind her and silently thanked the Force that they were finally heading for the safety of the ship. 

>>[]<< >>[]<< >>[]<<

Satine watched Skywalker's astromech roll out of the room. She had entrusted the Darksaber to its care until she could decide what was to be done with the weapon. As the leader of a system that sought only peace, she couldn't arrive back at court with such a symbol of bloodshed in her grasp. Allowing the R2 unit to bring it in undetected was the lesser of two evils. Though she cared little for violence, having the weapon out of Death Watch’s grip could prove beneficial. At least, that was what Satine hoped as the door slid shut, leaving her alone with Obi-Wan.

She had sent Skywalker and Ahsoka off to the cockpit, hoping to keep the padawan from danger and to ensure the knight was out of view. There was no reason for Obi-Wan to feel aggression toward the younger man, but Satine realized that the darkness plaguing him could be inflamed by the most innocuous of movements on young Skywalker’s part. Even on their journey to the ship, she had felt Obi-Wan go tense each time Anakin ventured to speak to her. The reaction was uncalled for but - as his previous violence had demonstrated - Maul’s wicked spell was playing havoc with Obi-Wan’s mind. All she could do now was attempt to keep him calm until the dark magick wore off. Releasing a deep breath, Satine turned from the closed door and found herself startled by the man’s close proximity. She hadn’t even heard him approach, but Obi-Wan stood directly before her, those fiery yellow eyes pinning her to the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit there is a bit of mirroring here with _Revenge of the Sith_ such as Obi-Wan showing some signs of jealousy - even though there's really no reason for it - just as Anakin did in the movie. I've said it before, but thank you for taking the time to read this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	7. Breaking the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine helps Obi-Wan break free of the Dathomir magick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and responded to this story. Your response has been greatly appreciated and humbling. I hope you enjoy this final installment.

Cautiously, Satine reached up and brushed her palm against Obi-Wan’s cheek, silently willing the green line along the inner rim of his irises to fade even more. For the briefest moment, she thought the Manda - or even his Force - might actually have heard her. His eyes did change, only not exactly in the way she had hoped. His pupils dilated as his arms wrapped about her, pulling her in close to his chest. And then his lips were on hers, hungrily claiming her for a kiss that left her breathless. Obi-Wan relinquished her mouth to trail a line of kisses to her ear where he possessively growled _ner_ \- Mando’a for _mine_ \- against her skin before capturing her lobe with his teeth. He gave a harsh tug, causing her to cry out, then suckled the tender area as she gasped for air. 

Satine trembled in his arms as Obi-Wan moved to her neck. His lips parted while his teeth scraped against her flesh and his tongue greedily tasted her. It wasn’t as if she had never known his passion before. They had shared kisses - and more - in the past, but this...this was different. Somehow, Satine knew that his current desire was fueled by something dark. Something that wouldn’t be dissuaded by resistance, and it caused her to shudder. He responded by tightening his hold, his fingers clawing into the fabric of her dress, confirming what she feared, as he pinned her body to his. She started to call his name, hoping to break through the haze of lust, but Obi-Wan’s lips claimed hers once more, cutting off any words of protest. His mouth ravaged hers, devouring her in a way that was almost primal and void of all consideration, so unlike her Ben that Satine could not contain the whimper that sounded in the back of her throat at his onslaught.

Then, suddenly, he was jerking away from her as if she had physically struck him and Satine stumbled back against the wall, leaning there for support as she fought to regulate her breathing. Obi-Wan had grabbed a hold of the nearest piece of furniture, pulling it between them as a makeshift barrier. He clasped the back of the chair in a grip so tight that his knuckles strained against his black gloves, but it was his eyes that drew her attention. Still a fire rimmed yellow, Satine could see the Dathomir green flickering as he fought for control.

“Satine!” Her name gasped from his lips, and she felt her heart lurch at his tone. 

She took a deep breath, feeling a bit of calm sweep over her, and cautiously moved toward him. Obi-Wan simply watched her come. She could see the war raging in his gaze. He wanted to reach for her, yet, obviously didn’t trust himself to do so. The chair between them ensured a safe amount of distance separated them from one another, but Satine wasn’t so certain that complete detachment would help Obi-Wan find his way back to the light. Already, she could see the frustration building in his gaze and knew that it would only serve to push him back toward the darkness that had fueled his earlier assault. Moving slowly, her eyes never leaving his, Satine carefully maneuvered herself onto her knees in the seat of the chair. Obi-Wan kept his fingers locked along the top of the chair, its backrest serving as a feeble obstacle should he lose control, but the fact that he still sought to keep it gave Satine hope. Slowly, she raised her palms to cup his bearded chin as her gaze bored into his own.

“Obi,” she gently whispered, “Come back to me.” His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, fighting the dark grip on his mind. She saw the line of green caught between his pupils and irises flicker again. The sight gave her the courage to lean forward and brush a featherlight kiss against his cheek. “Ben.” Her lips lightly swept against his other cheek. “Please.” 

_Please_. The word cut through the darkness and called to Obi-Wan with a purity that echoed through his soul. Her frightened whimper had torn through the veil of depraved hunger moments before, sending cracks fissuring through the blackness clouding his mind. Now, he felt the cold grip of the Dark Side start to waver as her soft lips brushed against his skin. He didn’t dare release the back of the chair, not yet. Not when he had come so close to - 

“I love you.” Satine’s murmured declaration cut through his thoughts and he felt a sudden break in the ice encasing his spirit. He would have sworn he heard the echo of the Nightsisters screaming across his mind as the power of their magick began to ebb away.

“I need you,” Satine softly entreated. The green glow had dimmed considerably, and she watched it fizzle out completely as she tenderly added, “Come back to me, my love.” As the green dissolved, so did the spell, for though she was not Force-sensitive, Satine could feel the darkness seep from Obi-Wan even as she watched his eyes change color. It started along the edge of his pupils, the steady blue she knew and loved bleeding out into his irises as it washed away first the yellow and then the fiery red hues that had dominated his gaze ever since the dark magick assailed him.

“Satine,” he murmured, her name falling from his lips in reverence. This was her Ben. Her shining knight who had captured her heart so many years ago. Satine could not stop the smile that assailed her, nor could she stem the tears that suddenly pricked her eyes. But she paid them no heed as she leaned in to press her lips against his. For the briefest moment, he remained frozen, uncertain in the wake of what had just occurred, but Satine would not be deterred. She gently ran the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip and then gave a contented sigh as Obi-Wan responded. The kiss was gentle, tender, and sweet - the direct opposite of everything his former assault on her mouth had entailed - and Satine found herself melting against him. She moved the palms that cupped his face down to his shoulders and let them glide along his arms until they rested atop his hands, where they still clung to the chair. Slowly, she worked his digits free of their grip on the top rail and then gently entwined her fingers with his own.

He felt her love wash over him, driving back the remnants of darkness that hovered in the corners of his mind, and Obi-Wan gave himself over to her completely, allowing her goodness to be a balm to his tattered thoughts. Minutes ticked by as he let himself indulge in the peacefulness of her sweet affection before he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against her own and breathing in the air that mingled between them.

“Forgive me.” They were the first words that came to mind and woefully inadequate considering all he had done, but Satine favored him with a soft grin as her brilliant blue eyes peered deep into his soul.

“With all my heart, _ner’jetii_ .” _My Jedi_. Her acceptance sent another ripple of calm through his spirit and Obi-Wan wondered how he had survived the past decade without her. “Come,” she said, rising from her perch on the chair and drawing him toward the other side of the room. “You need rest.”

“I-” he started to protest, but she silenced him with a finger over his lips as she gently murmured, “Shhh.”

Then she was unhooking Maul’s lightsaber from his belt and placing it on the table. It was followed by Savage’s double-ended pommel before Obi-Wan finally succumbed and allowed her to help him out of his vambraces and other gear. Once he was down to his black tunic, trousers, tan tabards, and brown sash, Satine led him to the sleeper over by the far wall and gently ordered, “Rest.”

He obediently sat down on the edge of the bunk but kept ahold of her hand as he met her gaze. The request hung between them unspoken, yet words really weren’t needed. With a simple nod, she graced him with a tender smile as she moved to join him.

>>[]<< >>[]<< >[]<<

“Master?” Ahsoka spoke into the silence that had hung over the cockpit ever since Anakin had fired up the engines. He glanced toward his padawan, a bit surprised she had waited until they entered hyperspace to voice her concerns, and encouraged her to speak with nothing more than a questioning lift of his eyebrow. Ahsoka expelled a deep breath then asked, “Do you think Master Kenobi will be okay?”

“I hope so, Snips,” he replied honestly. Anakin had faced Dooku, Ventress, Maul, and Savage in battle but he had never seen anything quite like what had happened with Obi-Wan. Even on Mortis, when the Son had poisoned Ahsoka, his padawan had not lashed out with the same violence Kenobi had displayed. “Maul said the spell would wear off,” Anakin sought to assure both his student and himself. “If it hasn’t done so by the time we reach Coruscant, I’m sure the Council will know what to do.”

“Maybe there’s something that can help in the holocrons,” Ahsoka offered.

“Possibly,” he agreed, running his gaze over the control panel to make sure their readings were all normal.

“And, if not,” Ahsoka added, “I’m sure Master Yoda will know how to proceed.”

“I’ve no doubt,” Anakin replied. He kept his tone light, attempting to cover the unease that sat in the pit of his stomach. He understood Duchess Kryze’s reasoning in sending them away, but he didn’t like it. He agreed with getting Ahsoka out of the room given Obi-Wan had earlier insinuated she might come to harm if she got in his way. Yet, Anakin couldn’t help but worry about leaving the duchess alone with the Jedi when his mind was clouded with the Dark Side. 

The trip back to the ship had been...tense. Every time he ventured to ask the duchess a question, Anakin had felt the anger ripple off Obi-Wan until he had finally given up attempting to speak to Satine at all. Even boarding the ship, he had felt a hostility from the Jedi Master that he could not understand. Surely the man couldn’t think he had been insulting in any way. Even if he thought her pacifist ways a bit naive, Anakin liked Satine. Obi-Wan cared for her - that in itself was reason enough - and she was an attractive, intelligent woman. He would never allow anyone to insult her just as Obi-Wan would never tolerate anyone offending Padmé. Anakin was at a loss as to why Obi-Wan didn’t want him near Satine, but the aggression had been a palpable presence each time he met his master’s gaze. Even the duchess had noticed, sending him off to the cockpit as quickly and diplomatically as she could the moment they were onboard. It didn’t help that R2 had been dismissed as well and rolled onto the bridge before he had even maneuvered them out of the planet’s atmosphere.

“You’re worried about the duchess,” Ahsoka stated, watching him from the copilot’s seat. Anakin frowned. He should have realized there was little point in hiding his thoughts from his padawan. Their bond made her more susceptible to his feelings than most.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he admitted.

“Maybe I should go check on them,” she offered, but that didn’t sit well with Anakin either. 

“No, I’ll do it,” he replied as he stood. “You keep an eye on the scanners.” Then, heading to the door, he commented over his shoulder, “I’ll be back soon.”

At least, he hoped this wouldn’t take long. Anakin knew very well that sending Ahsoka would have normally been the logical choice. But, he didn’t want her to see anything she shouldn’t and, given Obi-Wan’s behavior back on the planet, there was a strong possibility that anyone walking into the shuttle’s living quarters might find the Jedi Master entwined with the Mandalorian Duchess. Attachment was forbidden, and something as simple as a kiss could be viewed as compromising for a Jedi. Anakin feared Ahsoka had already seen enough to make her question aspects of the Order that he wrestled with himself. In this instance, he felt it best to avoid adding fuel to her inquisitive nature. 

Coming to a stop outside the compartment door, Anakin cleared his throat loudly, hoping to warn the occupants of his presence, before pressing the key that sent the door sliding open. He was a bit surprised to find the duchess sitting at one end of the bed with Obi-Wan’s head resting in her lap. 

“He’s sleeping,” she whispered as Anakin quietly moved into the room. Obi-Wan lay on his back with his left arm raised to curl around Satine’s hips. His right arm lay across his chest where the duchess’ fingers entwined with his own, above his heart, while the fingers of her free hand gently ran through Obi-Wan’s hair. The Jedi seemed at peace and, reaching out through the Force, Anakin could tell he was no longer held by the Dark Side.

“The dark magick wore off?” He kept his tone hushed, not wishing to wake his friend. Satine favored him with a soft grin and nodded in affirmation.

“His eyes are blue again,” she murmured. Somehow, that set Anakin more at ease than anything else. Further questions would have to wait. He was just grateful that Obi-Wan was free of Maul’s evil spell. He removed his friend’s lightsaber from his belt and gently laid it on the table beside the knight’s armor before retrieving the Dathomir brothers’ weapons and stowing them out of sight in one of the storage compartments built into the wall. All this was done in silence. Then, with a quick salute to the duchess, Anakin slipped from the room, leaving Obi-Wan safe in Satine’s care. On his way back to the cockpit, Anakin mused that this had been one of their more emotionally harrowing missions. He thanked the Force that the worst of it was behind them. Oh, there would still be the aftermath to deal with but, at this point in the war, Anakin had seen enough to appreciate the calm before life thrust him into another storm. For now, the duchess had been rescued, Obi-Wan was once more himself, Ahsoka was unharmed, they were all safe, and - most importantly - they were headed home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be the first to admit that this chapter could have definitely taken a different turn. However, detailed intercourse is not exactly my forte, especially in this case where consent might have been questionable. Therefore, this chapter did not travel that path. Instead, my fairytale loving side took over, allowing love to conquer all. The spell might have lasted longer had it not been for Satine. I like to think it was Obi-Wan's love for her, and her love for him, that helped cut through the darkness brought upon him by Maul's evil scheme. Once more, thank you so much for reading this story. I've loved sharing it with you, and I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
